lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:KacperP/Znowu się chwalę - kolekcja (30.03.2016)
Po polsku Tolkiena: 1. Władca Pierścieni - czarne wydanie Muzy 2. Władca Pierścieni - jednotomowe, Zysk 3. Dwie Wieże - zielona seria 4. Powrót Króla - zielona seria 5. Powrót Króla - pierwsze wydanie, bez obwoluty 6. Hobbit -czerwona okładka, Iskry 7. Hobbit – filmowa z Bilbem, Iskry 8. Hobbit – miękka, filmowa z Gandalfem, Amber 9. Hobbit – pierwsze wydanie, introligatorska oprawa 10. Silmarillion – Amber, miękka 11. Silmarillion – Amber, twarda 12. Silmarillion – pierwsze wydanie 13. Silmarillion – fanowski 14. Narn e-dant Gondolin 15. Pan Błysk 16. Dzieci Hurina 17. Niedokończone Opowieści – miękka, Amber 18. Niedokończone Opowieści – Atlantis, bez obwoluty 19. Władca Pierścieni wiersze 20. Pan Gawen i Zielony rycerz, Perła, Król Orfeo 21. Rudy Dżil i jego pies – pierwsze wydanie 22. Rudy Dżil i jego pies, Kowal z Podlesia Większego - 1989 23. Listy 24. Potwory i krytycy 25. Beowulf 26. Listy Świętego Mikołaja 27. Łazikanty Tolkiena w innych językach: 28. The Silmarillion – 1st/5th 29. Unfinished Tales - 1st/3th 30. The Children of Hurin - 1st/1st 31. The Lord of the Rings – 1981 32. The Lord of the Rings – 1984 33. Mr. Bliss - 1st/1st 34. Silmarillion – po rosyjsku 35. Władca Pierścieni – po rosyjsku 36. Hobbit – po rosyjsku 37. Hobbit – Jidysz 38. The Hobbit – pocket hardback z 2011 39. The Hobbit – 1978 40. The Hobbit – 1998 41. The Hobbit – amerykański z 1983 42. Der Kleine Hobbit 43. Poems from The Hobbit – miniaturka 44. Roverandom – audiobook po niemiecku Związane z Tolkienem po polsku: 45. Klucz do Tolkiena 46. Odkrywanie Hobbita 47. Atlas Śródziemia – zielona seria z obwolutą 48. Pierścień Tolkiena – zielona seria z obwolutą 49. Mistrz Śródziemia – zielona seria z obwolutą 50. Hobbit w malarstwie i grafice Tolkiena 51. Droga do Śródziemia 52. Księga Pamiątkowa 53. Mit i łaska 54. Człowiek i mit 55. Zagadki tolkienowskie - miękka 56. Powiernik pieśni 57. Znaleźć Boga w Hobbicie 58. Znaleźć Boga we Władcy Pierścieni 59. Mądrości Shire 60. Pisarz Stulecia 61. Tolkienowska księga dni 62. Inklingowie 63. Podróże Froda 64. Barwy pieśni 65. Świat Władcy Pierścieni 66. Tolkienowska koncepcja fantasy mitopoetycznej 67. Kultura Śródziemia w końcu III i na początku IV ery 68. Kalendarium Tolkienowskie 2000 69. Kalendarium Tolkienowskie 2001 70. Hobbici: Bohaterowie Tolkiena 71. Misja powiernika Pierścienia jako przykład realizacji powołania chrześcijańskiego 72. Hobbit i filozofia 73. Encyklopedia Śródziemia 74. Trzysta przekładów dla fanów pod nieba skłonem 75. Baśń-oralność-zagadka 76. Książeczka z 25-lecia Śląskiego Klubu Fantastyki 77. Joanna Kokot – Tekst w tekscie 78. Traktat o krucjatach gondorejskich – ksero 79. Między nami graczami – Hobbit 80. Komiks „Gigant” - Władca Pierścionka Związane z Tolkienem w innych językach: 81. B.L. Joseph - Elizabethan Writing – 1952, Tolkien był redaktorem 82. Tolkien dragons and monsters poster collection 83. The Rodney Mattews portfolio 84. The Atlas od Middle-earth - ksero 85. Introducing South African Writing Czasopisma poświęcone Tolkienowi i kalendarze: 86. Aiglos nr 1,2,3,4,5,7,8,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20, SI2 87. Gwaihir nr 4,8,9,10 + 1,2,3,5,7 jako PDF 88. Gwaihirzę wszystkie numery w PDF 89. Simbelmyne nr 25,26-27,28 90. Kalendarz Parmadilich 2009 91. Kalendarz Parmadilich 2006 92. The Elendilion Calendar 2009 93. Kalendarz magazynu Simbelmyne na rok 1998/1999 94. Initium nr 37/2006 95. Znak nr 9/2004 96. Buckland News nr 87, 88 97. Little Gwaihir 74-75,76-78-79 + inne czasopisma, w których jest trochę o Tolkienie – Christianitas, Fantastyka, Nowa Fantastyka, Feniks, Fantasy, Charaktery, Dzikie Życie, Miesięczniki ŚKF Inne: 98. Gra planszowa Hobbit – Egmont 99. Gra planszowa Władca Pierścieni: Konfrontacja – pierwsze wydanie 100. Gra kościana Władca Pierścieni: Wyprawa do Mordoru 101. Plakat z seminarium tolkienowskiego na 30-lecie sekcji tolkienowskiej ŚKF 102. Cykl grafik Andrzeja Masianisa – Władca Pierścieni w grafice 103. Folder z Narodowego Teatru Edukacji – Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem 104. Płyta The Tolkien Ensemble – A night in Rivendell 105. Płyta The Tolkien Ensemble – An evening in Rivendell 106. Płyta „Pieśni Śródziemia” 107. Soundtrack z Powrotu Króla + przywieszki i ulotki z „Hobbita”, plakat z „Pustkowia Smauga” i inne mniej ważne drobiazgi Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach